Kue Sus
by HyuTen-chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno pecinta kue sus, dan hanya tertarik kepada kue sus tercintanya. Namun ternyata, bersama kue sus itu dia juga diam-diam menyukai seseorang, dan baru kali ini dia menyukai sesuatu selain kue sus. ENJOY!


Kue Sus

Pair: Sasuke U.&Sakura H.  
Rate: K  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre:Friendship&Romance

**WARNING**: AU,OOC,TYPO,EYD berantakan, Kata-kata gak Baku, GaJe, DLL.

Ini FF sasusaku pertamaku, Ini fanfic requestan dari Carissa-chan. Nama FB: Carissa. Maaf kalo ada typo/kesalahan eja... Author juga manuisa~. Semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya! Enjoy Minna!

"Hei Sakura," tegur perempuan bercepol dua, Tenten.

"Hng?" Respon perempuan satunya yang bernama Sakura.

"Kau... Sampai kapan memakan kue sus itu? Sepertinya tidak ada bosan-bosannya," tanya Tenten. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah mereka, Konoha Senior High School—Atau terkenalnya `Koga` _KonohaGakure_.

"Hahis hasanya hehak~" Jawab Sakura yang sedang memakan kue sus dengan rakusnya.

Alis Tenten tampak berkerut melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini, "Sa—Ku—Ra. Kalau cara makanmu seperti itu, aku tidak akan memberi mu gratisan kue sus lagi setiap pagi! Kau itu kan perempuan, hah kalau kue sus nya habis kau kan bisa beli lagi, masih banyak di toko ku, apa lagi untukmu, pasti akan kebagian. Jangan sampai tersedak, lalu mati konyol gara-gara kue sus," ceramah Tenten yang sepertinya khawatir dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"Habis... Aku suka sekali kue sus! Rasa _fla_ nya yang manis dan potongan buah _strawberry_ diatasnya, apa lagi yang diberi coklat leleh diatasnya—" Ucapan Sakura terhenti karena sesuatu.

_GLEK._

"Uhuk!—" Terlihat Sakura berhenti berjalan karena sibuk menelan kue sus yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya. Dan sepertinya Sakura telah menghiraukan ucapan Tenten tadi.

"Hah... Payah," Tenten tampak menghela napas panjang dan membantu sahabatnya itu dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura.

"Kan sudah kubilang—" Tenten berhenti berbicara, karena melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya ini.

"Di—Dia Uhuk—Kita... Kita pergi saja dari sini Ten! Uhuk—" Ucap Sakura yang bersikeras untuk mengeluarkan suara, dan menunggu persetujuan Tenten untuk pergi dari situ. Sakura masih terpaku melihat seseorang yang mungkin gara-gara orang ini, Sakura jadi tersedak.

Tenten mengikuti pandangan yang dilihat Sakura, dan ternyata... Uchiha Sasuke.

Tenten kembali melihat Sakura yang sedang mengatur napas, karena sepertinya kue sus itu akhirnya berhasil ditelan dengan sukses pada akhirnya oleh Sakura.

"Akhirnya," gumam Tenten, namun masih terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Hah... Hah... Apa? Ayo pergi dari sini! Jantungku hampir lari tadi!" Ucap Sakura sedikit berteriak, dan sedikit terlihat semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Selain kue sus, akhirnya kau tertarik oleh sesuatu selain kue sus, Sakura!" Ucap Tenten terlihat sangat gembira, Sakura terlihat bingung dan mematung disana.

"Tenang saja Sakura! Sasuke itu teman baik ku, kau... Pasti akan menjadi ratunya! Percayakan padaku!" Teriak Tenten sambil menggoncang-goncangkan badan Sakura, Sakura hanya bisa nge-_blush_ ria karena ucapan Tenten ini.

"A—Apa maksud mu, Tenten?! Aku tidak tertarik dengan Sasuke! Aku... Aku hanya su—" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya, dengan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Karena sepertinya tingkah laku Tenten dan Sakura cukup membuat perhatian di koridor itu, terutama Sasuke, karena merasa namanya disebut-sebut dari tadi.

Sakura segera menarik tangan Tenten dan masuk ke toilet wanita dengan cepatnya.

"Heh, kau kenapa sih Sakura? Tiba-tiba menyeretku kesini," ucap Tenten agak kesal.

"_Baka!_ Apa tadi kau tidak lihat? Sasuke menoleh kearah kita! Dan yang lainnya juga! Akhh!" Terlihat Sakura sedikit frustasi.

"Hoo, jadi benar ya kau menyukai Sasuke, hm? Kau tau tidak, sebenarnya..."

.

.

.

"APA?! Ja—Jadi... Selama ini... Aku... Aaa—" Sakura _blushing_ berat karena cerita Tenten barusan.

"Iyap, selama ini kau memakan sus buatan Sasuke, dia kerja paruh waktu ditempat ku. Hm, tapi jika kau jadian dengan Sasuke, bagaimana dengan Naruto? Dia setiap hari ngejar-ngejar dirimu, pasti bakal terpukul sekali," ucap Tenten sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"A—ah, itu tidak mungkin Tenten! Jangan berpikiran sejauh itu, kalau tentang Naruto aku tidak peduli, karena aku hanya tertarik dengan Sa... Suke," ceplos Sakura yang kedua kalinya.

"Ahaha baiklah, baiklah... Pulang sekolah nanti, tunggu dibelakang sekolah! Ingat ya, pulang sekolah dibelakang sekolah!" Teriak Tenten sambil lari keluar toilet dan menghilang dibalik pintu toilet yg kembali tertutup.

Sakura hanya diam mematung disana, masih memproses kata-kata Tenten barusan, dan tepat saat bel berbunyi tanda bel masuk kelas, Sakura baru sadar, kalau dia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar! Yaitu membocorkan rahasianya, yang selama ini dia pendam bersama kue sus tercintanya.

.

.

.

Sudah 15 menit Sakura menunggu sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, saat niat Sakura ingin pulang, tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang yang tidak begitu dia kenal.

"Sakura,"

"_Tunggu, kapan suara Tenten berubah menjadi berat seperti itu? Apa Tenten berubah jadi laki-laki? Bodoh, tidak mungkin! A—apa jangan-jangan..."_

Sakura menoleh kearah sumber suara, dan orang itu ternyata bukan Tenten, malainkan Sasuke.

"Sa—Sasuke? Kenapa—"

"Aku menyukai mu, jadilah pacarku," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang datar dan tetap _cool_ seperti biasa.

Sakura seperti ingin pingsan, tubuhnya lemas, dia tidak percaya bahwa ternyata Sasuke juga menyukainya. "_Oh Kami-sama..."_ Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar butuh kue sus sekarang utnuk menenangkan hatinya, "_Tenten... Mana Tenten?!"_ Teriak Sakura dalam hati.

"Oi, bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Sasuke semakin mendekat kearah Sakura.

Sakura mematung untuk mencari kata yang tepat untuk membalasnya, "A—Aku... Butuh kue sus!" Dan alhasil, itu mungkin menurut Sakura kata yang pas untuk membalas pertanyaan Sasuke.

"_Baka! Baka! Baka Sakura!"_ Runtuk Sakura dalam hati, padahal perasaannya sudah terbalaskan, tapi yang keluar malah kata-kata konyol yang tidak lucu.

Terlihat Sasuke berfikir sebentar lalu berkata, "Baiklah, besok datang ke toko sahabatmu dan kau harus menjawab pertanyaan ku barusan, besok,"

Sakura terlihat terbelalak, tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kue sus kan? Sakura kira Sasuke akan membuatkan khusus untuknya.

"_Apa ini ajakan nge-date? Bukan, bukan! Kami belum sah jadi pasangan... Sakura! Besok kau harus bisa mengatakannya!"_ Teriak Sakura dalam hati.

"Iya! Aku pasti kesana tepat waktu, aku kesana saat toko baru dibuka ya, Sa—Sasuke!" Jawab Sakura dengan lantang.

"Hn, aku tunggu besok," Respon Sasuke singkat, namun kata-kata itu membuat Sakura terlihat sangat senang.

.

.

.

"_Yosh! Sakura... Kau harus berusaha hari ini! Harus bisa!" _ Janji Sakura dalam hati dan bergegas pergi ke toko Tenten.

Terlihat toko bernama `The Sweet Sus—Keeki Tenten` nama yang panjang, tapi itu yang membuat toko ini jadi unik dan juga terkenal dengan kue sus nya yang enak.

Pelayan ditoko itu terlihat baru pada beres-beres, karena baru saja dibuka, karena Sakura sahabat baik Tenten, Sakura boleh seenaknya keluar masuk toko walaupun masih tutup. Terlihat disana Tenten sedang membereskan kasir.

"_Ohayou, _Tenten!" Sapa Sakura penuh semangat.

Tenten menoleh kearah Sakura dan mulai tersenyum, "_Ohayou, _Sakura! Hm, semoga sukses ya! Aku selalu mendukungmu! Hihi," ucap Tenten sambil menahan tawa. Terlihat Tenten sudah tau maksud kedatangan Sakura pagi itu, "Sasuke ada didalam, masuk saja," ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum.

Sakura terlihat sedikit salah tingkah, dan akhirnya permisi dengan Tenten untuk bertemu koki disana, ya... Sasuke.

"Permisi..."

Terlihat Sasuke sedang santai dikursi ruangan dapur itu, kue sus sudah disiapkan dan Sasuke sedang istirahat sebentar sekarang.

"Hn, Sakura, silahkan duduk," ucap Sasuke sambil meminum segelas air mineral.

"I—Iya... Ng, tentang kemarin..." Sakura tampak sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, terlihat semburat merah diwajah cantiknya, bagi Sakura mengatakan perasaan itu tidak semudah memakan kue sus kesukaannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu?" Tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

Sakura tampak berfikir dan akhirnya dia telah memutuskan.

"Sebelum itu, kenapa kau menyukaiku? Apa karena Tenten mempengaruhimu?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang serius.

"Sebenarnya aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh, kau tampak tidak peduli selain pada kue sus. Aku tertarik pada mu karena kau suka kue sus, dan ternyata yang suka menghabiskan kue sus setiap pagi kau, Haruno Sakura. Soal Tenten, dia hanya memberitahuku kalau kau menyukai ku, dan aku langsung mengatakan perasaanku kemarin," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Sakura tampak _blushing_ dan sedikit terbelalak dengan penjelasan Sasuke, namun Sakura masih belum puas dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Begitu... Tapi... Jika aku tidak suka kue sus bagaimana? Apa—Apa kau masih menyukai ku?" Tanya Sakura memberanikan diri.

"Kenapa tidak, aku tau kau sering memperhatikanku. Bagaimanapun juga aku menyukaimu bukan karena kue sus saja, sekarang yang terpenting aku menyukai mu," ucap Sasuke serius sambil menatap wajah Sakura.

"Naruto... Bagaimana kalau dia terus mengganggu hubungan kita? Dia sangat menyukai ku, a—aku takut jika kau akan terganggu dan akan menyerah," ucap Sakura sedih.

"Aku sudah bicara dengannya, dan untuk mendapatkanmu aku akan tanding dengannya, dan rencananya hari ini aku akan memberitahumu lomba itu. Jika aku menang, dia tidak akan menggaanggu hubungan kita, jika dia menang kau akan jadi miliknya," ucap Sasuke dengan santainya.

"Hee?! Ke—Kenapa seenaknya begitu?! Jika... Jika kau kalah... Aku tidak mau jadi pacarnya! Aku hanya mau jadi pacarmu!— Eh..." Lagi-lagi Sakura spontan mengucapkan itu, kata-kata fatal namun kali ini sepertinya malah membantu Sakura.

"Hn, sepertinya sudah kau jawab. Karena itu, aku tidak akan memberikanmu kepadanya karena kau hanya milikku," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang serius.

"E—eh..." Sakura jadi salah tingkah tapi juga senang.

"Tapi, yang menentukan kau akan jadi milik siapa adalah kau sendiri," lanjut Sasuke.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura terlihat bingung.

"Lombanya adalah membuat sus, antara Aku dan Naruto. Dan sus buatanku dan dia akan diacak lalu kau akan mencicipi mana yang buatanku, mana yang buatan Naruto, kalau kau sampai salah menebaknya, kau akan jadi milik Naruto," ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

Sakura hanya duduk mematung disana, dia baru ingat bahwa Naruto pemilik toko `Sus Naruto Uzumaki` saingan toko Tenten. Dia pernah memakan sus buatan Naruto karena sayang jika menolak sus, apa lagi sus yang sudah terkenal enaknya. Dan rasanya hampir sama dengan buatan Sasuke.

"_Kami-sama... Apa lagi cobaan ini?! Sebenarnya ini sangat konyol!"_ Runtuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Siapkan dirimu besok," ucap Sasuke lalu kembali membaut sus karena waktu istirhatnya sudah habis.

"_Bagaimana bisa... Sasuke sesantai itu?! Apa iya dia benar menyukai ku?"_ Tanya Sakura dalam hati lalu permisi dan pergi keluar dari dapur itu.

.

.

.

"HEE?! Yang benar saja?! Ya ampun Sakura... Kau harus semangat! Kau pasti bisa, karena setiap hari kau memakan sus buatan Sasuke, pasti kau bisa membedakannya!" Ucap Tenten menyemangati Sakura.

"Iya... Aku berharap begitu... Tapi kenapa Sasuke bisa santai sekali?! Kalau aku salah menebak, aku akan jadi milik Naruto, aku... Jadi ragu," terlihat Sakura mulai tidak bersemangat.

Tenten terlihat risih jika sahabatnya putus asa seperti itu.

"Dengar Sakura! Sasuke hanya bisa percaya kepadamu, dia hanya bisa memasak sus yang terbaik buat mu agar kau bisa mengenali masakannya! Kau, hanya tinggal percaya kepadanya, aku yakin dia menaruh harapan banyak kepadamu, Sasuke pasti percaya kepadamu kau dapat mengenali sus buatannya, jadi, jangan sia-siakan ini Sakura! Kau harus berjuang demi kau dan Sasuke!" Jelas Tenten panjang lebar, dan akhirnya Sakura kembali percaya diri terlihat ada sinar dimatanya.

"Tenten, terimakasih! Aku... Aku akan mempercayai Sasuke-_kun!_" Ucap Sakura senang dan memeluk Tenten, Tenten pun membalas pelukan Sakura.

.

.

.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dari belakang.

"Eh? Kau sudah datang Sasuke... _Anoo..._ Kau tidak bilang kalau ada penonton sebanyak itu?! Padahal ini kan bisa diselesaikan di dalam ruangan saja," protes Sakura yang kebingungan.

"Tidak apa-apa, karena nanti akan ada hadiah yang harus dilihat semua orang, sebagai bukti," ucap Sasuke ambigu menurut Sakura.

"E-eh? Kau tidak bilang ada hadiahnya... Tapi, itu temen sekolah kita semua! Yang benar saja—" Saat Sakura masih protes, Sasuke memotongnya.

"Kau harus percaya padaku, Sakura. Karena aku percaya padamu, ingat ini baik-baik," potong Sasuke tiba-tiba, dan langsung membuat Sakura kaget, ternyata benar yang dikatakan Tenten. Sakura tampak tersenyum lembut kearah Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, aku pasti percaya padamu, dan aku pasti menjadi milikmu," ucap Sakura secara tegas dan meyakinkan.

Terlihat Sasuke sedikit tersenyum, "Hn... Baiklah lomba sudah mau dimulai ayo kita keluar," ucap Sasuke yang kemudian keluar dan disusul oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

"Hee?! Yang jadi juri Ten... Ten?" Ucap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Hohoho iya! Aku paksa mereka berdua biar aku yang jadi juri, tenang aja, aku bermain sportif disini, jadi... Berjuanglah Sakura!" Ucap Tenten sambil berbinar-binar.

"Iya! Aku pasti berjuang! Aku sampai bosan kau bilang begitu Tenten," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura-_chan!_"

Terdengar suara Naruto, _mood_ Sakura langsung menurun drastis.

"Mau apa kau hah, nanas?" Tanya Sakura sinis sambil membuang muka kearah lain.

"Liat saja Sakura-_chan!_ Aku pasti menang dari Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto dengan percaya diri.

"Kita liat saja nanas! Aku sudah lelah kau kejar-kejar terus, aku ingin bebas dan menjadi milik Sa-Su-Ke!" Teriak Sakura dengan tidak kalah percaya diri sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Oke minna! Kita mulai perlombaannya! Kue sus buatan Sasuke dan Naruto sudah diacak di dalam mangkuk besar itu ada masing-masing 5 kue sus, jadi ada 10 kue sus didalamnya, dan Sakura harus menebaknya semua dengan benar!" Ucap Tenten semangat.

Sakura mulai mendekati mangkuk besar itu dan menunggu aba-aba dari Tenten.

"Kita mulai! _Ichi... Ni...San... GO!"_ Terdengar Tenten sudah memulainya, dan Terlihat Sakura sedang memilih kue sus yang menurutnya benar.

"_Aku harus menang... Hanya 10 kue sus dan masing-masing ada 5 kue sus... Oke... Hm... Yang ini... Kenapa... Terlihat... Bersinar?"_

"_Yang itu juga... Yang ini tidak, yang itu lebih bercahaya... Ya ya ya! Aku mengerti sekarang!"_

Terlihat Sakura mulai melahap satu kue sus dan saat selesai memakannya, dia menyisakannya sedikit untuk diperiksa apa benar itu buatan Sasuke/Naruto menggunakan sebuah alat.

"Ini, Naruto! Hng... Ini Naruto! Hng... Ini... Sasuke!" Dan 3 poin sudah terkumpul, 3 itu benar tinggal 7 kue sus lagi.

"Ini Naruto! Ini Sasuke! Hng... Ini... Sasuke! Ini Sa-su-ke! Ini... Naruto!" Sakura melahapnya dengan santai dan menjawabnya dengan tegas, namun sebenarnya dia merasa gugup. Tinggal 2 kue sus lagi dan ini penentuan, antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Sakura tampak berfikir.

"_Sakura! Menyerah saja kalau kau lelah, kau akan menjadi milikku!"_ Ucap Naruto dalam hati dengan percaya dirinya.

Terlihat Sasuke serius melihat kearah Sakura, "_Tinggal 2 kue sus, Sakura. Aku percaya padamu."_ Ucap Sasuke dalam hati sambil tetap melihat kearah Sakura.

"_Gawat, bagaimana ini... Kenapa kedua kue sus ini sama? Apa... Ini milik Naruto semua? Tapi katanya masing-masing 5 sus... A-aku—" _Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat perkataan Sasuke.

"_Iya! Aku harus bisa! Tenten dan Sasuke percaya padaku, aku harus bisa!"_ Terlihat Tenten khawatir, namun saat Sakura mulai mengambil kue susnya lagi terlihat raut muka khawatir itu mulai menghilang.

Sakura mulai menggigit kue sus diantara kedua kue sus itu. Tidak lama Sakura menjawabnya.

"Ini... SASUKE! Dan yang itu Naruto!" Ucap Sakura dengan lantang. Menunggu keputusan juri, Sakura agak sedikit gemetar namun dia percaya kalau dia benar, dan akhirnya...

". . . BENAR!" Ucap juri dan disaat itu Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya, Tenten terlihat sangat bahagia, Naruto terlihat kecewa, namun dia harus bermain dengan sportif dia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Dan Sasuke, dia tersenyum simpul kearah Sakura.

"A—a... SASUKE! LIHAT! AKU JADI MILIKMU SEKARANG!—Eh... EH?!" Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, sekarang wajahnya mungkin benar-benar sudah seperti tomat. Sasuke hanya bisa menahan tawa, Tenten terlihat sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan teman-teman yang lain terlihat senang ada juga fans Sasuke yang sedih.

Naruto? Dia mendatangi Sasuke dan berkata, "Yo! Selamat ya untuk kalian, mungkin aku harus mulai melepaskan Sakura, hei, kau harus menjaganya ya, kalau tidak kau tidak akan ku maafkan," ucap Naruto sedikit bercanda.

"Heh, tenang saja aku akan menjaganya dan tidak akan membuatnya lelah seperti mu," ejek Sasuke.

"Cih, ya ya sekarang kau menang _teme_, yah... _Good Luck_ buat kalian!" Ucap Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan jalan mendekati Sakura yang masih mematung disana.

"Hei, kau mau hadiahnya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mendekat kearah Sakura.

Sakura baru saja sadar dari lamunannya, "Eh—Ah? Kau mau memberikan hadiah didepan semua teman-teman? Dan didepan fans mu itu? Aku bisa mati konyol!" Ucap Sakura sambil _ngeblushing_ untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Apa—"

_CUP_

"Itu hadiahnya, dan kau resmi jadi milikku," ucap Sasuke merasa puas.

Sakura lagi-lagi harus _loading_ lama karena kejadian barusan, didepan banyak orang.

"Huwaaaaa Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sekarang Sakura sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Sasuke hanya tetap _stay cool_ dan berlagak cuek. Tenten menghampiri Sakura, "Selamat Sakura! Kyaaa manis sekali, _Hee..._ Sasuke romantis juga ya," ucap Tenten sambil menahan tawa.

"Romantis sih romantis, tapi lihat tuh tatapan pembunuh fans Sasuke, hah... Cobaan hubunganku dengan Sasuke sepertinya sangat berat..." Ucap Sakura sambil menghela napas.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku butuh kue sus lagi!" Ucap Sakura sedikit berteriak, Tenten hanya bisa tertawa melihat sifat sahabatna ini. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul kearah Sakura.

"_Sepertinya kue sus ini adalah dewa cinta ku, karena kue sus ini, asmara konyol ku dimulai, tapi... Asik juga...Dan akhirnya aku mendapatkan Sasuke, dan Sasuke mendapatkan aku, kue sus sang dewa cinta..."_

_OWARI_

Huaaah hahaha(?) Gomen kalo judulnya aneh dan banyak kesalahan ketik! Iyaa gomen kalo alurnya kecepetan DLL... Semoga kalian suka ceritaku terutama Carissa dan pasti juga minna-san...

Minta _**REVIEW**_nya dong? Yang sopan ya... Arigatou udh mau baca fanfic ini ^-^ dan juga yg udah review, Arigatou ne!


End file.
